Lab Intruder
by Komaki Nakao
Summary: Ethan's mother watches the evening news, and hears a very... interesting story.


Ethan had only left on his journey that morning, and already his mother noticed that the house was quieter without him. Normally, her son would be up in his room, spending his evening playing video games, and hollering at the television when he couldn't win whatever it was he was doing (all those games looked the same to Mom). In the past she would have complained about the noise, but the house felt sort of empty without it.

"I'll just have to get used to it," she sighed, flipping on the TV to watch the evening news.

"-_terrifying moment for Professor Elm of New Bark Town_," the handsome news anchor was saying. "_When a thief broke into his laboratory and stole a rare Pokemon._"

Mom gasped, "Oh dear! I hope he's alright…"

"_A couple of young trainers rushed in to help and tried to fight the offender off. Now, this brake in happened early this morning in New Bark Town; Channel Seven's own Rachel Smith caught up with those involved._"

The screen faded to a familiar setting; Professor Elm's lab was only a few blocks away from Mom's home. It was terrifying to think that something like that could happen so close. New Bark Town had always been a safe place to live…

"_Thank you, Jim_," the female news anchor said. "_Professor Elm tells us that a young man broke into his laboratory and robbed him. Some local trainers tried to apprehend the thief, who got away; leaving behind evidence of his visit."_

The next shot was of Professor Elm himself. He looked even more nervous than usual as the reporter interviewed him.

"_We were attacked by some punk kid,_" he said, adjusting his glasses.

"_Professor Elm says he put up a fight as the boy attacked him_."

"_He choked me, he slapped me,_" Elm said, looking horrified. _"Told me he'd kill me if I said anything._"

The next shot was of the side of the building; one of the windows had been broken, and the area was taped off by the police.

Mom gulped, "How awful…"

"_Elm says the culprit entered the building through the side window, leaving behind his finger prints" _the woman explained. "_Then, he stole one of the Professor's rare Pokemon. As the attacker fled the scene he was confronted by two local trainers._"

Mom nearly feinted when Ethan appeared on the screen next. He hadn't even ventured a mile away from home, and already he'd gotten himself caught up in a dangerous situation! Lyra was standing next to him, holding her beloved Marill in her arms. Both of them were wearing sunglasses, and Ethan had his hat turned sideways.

"_Are you serious my boy?"_ Lyra was saying. She was trying to look tough, Mom could tell, but as always, her big poofy hat made her look silly._ "You left all your evidence. I know how you look. I know what shoe size you wear."_

_How would she know something like that?_ Mom wondered absently.

"_So you can run and hide, and do whatever you want but we're gonna find you," _Ethan said, crossing his arms over his chest_. "We know you're in N.B. my boy. Your best bet is to stay outta my eyesight."_

"_Ethan and Lyra of New Bark Town fought the hostile thief,"_ the reporter explained._ "Who fled the scene after losing the Pokemon battle."_

"_Well, obviously we have a thief in New Bark Town," _said Lyra. _"He's lookin' in yo windows, snatchin' yo Pokémon up, try'na beat 'em. So y'all need to hide yo Chikorita, hide yo Cyndaquil, and hide yo Totodile, 'cause he's stealin' errybody out here."_

"_He was 'bout five-nine, five-ten, pasty white completion…"_ Ethan said, scratching is chin as he tried to recall details._ "He had long red hair, it kinda stuck up in the front… Clean cut, very smooth face..."_

"_You left finger prints and all. You are so dumb. You are really dumb,"_ Lyra said, moving forward to invade the camera's personal space._ "Fo real."_

"_The trainers say they've never seen the thief before, but send this message to those responsible,"_ the reporter said, looking at the two bazaar children as if she'd rather be anywhere else.

"_You don't have to come and confess that you did it!"_ Lyra exclaimed._ "We lookin' for you, we gonna find you. I'm lettin' you know now!"_

Ethan nodded, _"Run and tell that, homeboy."_

Mom stared at the screen, hardly comprehending the next story, or the following weather report. Part of her wondered when her son had turned into such a moron, but the part of her that missed his presence in the house felt content.


End file.
